


Honey

by Ostodvandi



Series: dimiclaude week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Hangover, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Dimitri could consider himself lucky for having such an amazing boyfriend that would always take care of him at moments like this.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: dimiclaude week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589611
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of dimiclaude week, I chose modern au!

Dimitri could consider himself lucky for a couple things.

First, his - beautiful, gorgeous, amazing - boyfriend is more resistant to alcohol than him, if only by a not so big margin.

Two, said boyfriend is way more prudent than he is for certain things. For everything, really, there’s few details that could escape Claude’s always alert watch.

So he had limited the drinks he’d take that night knowing Dimitri was probably getting drunk, taken him home in a taxi managing to stop him from vomiting in the car, and somehow carried him to his house without being squashed by his weight.

And now, here Dimitri is, looking longingly at the cup of water and the medicine on the table. He didn’t even notice Claude walking in and leaving that there. With a pained groan, Dimitri sits up and takes the medicine and the water. This isn’t the worst hangover he’s had, that prize goes for the absolute wreck he was after his graduation, but it’s still annoying. He could be doing something with Claude instead of lying here in agony.

He listens to the clock going on and on, second by second, and he slowly slips back into sleep.

When he wakes up, it is to a familiar touch of fingers tangled in his hair, stroking it tenderly. ‘Oops,’ Claude’s voice mutters, as low as he can. ‘Sorry I woke you up.’

‘Mmmm’s fine…’ Dimitri turns around, wrapping his arms around Claude to push him closer. He talks a lot about Dimitri’s body warmth, but he’s unbearably warm as well. ‘...Love you…’

He hears Claude sigh, his hands back on Dimitri’s hair. ‘I love you too, big boy. How are you feeling?’

‘Better.’ He nuzzles Claude’s neck, fitting his face in the crook of his neck. Claude has taken a shower already, and he smells like honey. ‘You’re so nice…’

‘If you say so,’ Claude contains a laugh, probably to not bother the still slightly hungover Dimitri holding him. ‘You can go back to sleep, you know.’

‘I want to… be with you…’

‘I’m not going anywhere.’ Not when Dimitri has such an iron grip on him, quite literally. ‘So sleep away.’

Dimitri nods, and falls asleep to Claude’s warmth and the soft smell of honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh damn I have [a twitter](https://twitter.com/Ostodvandi).


End file.
